A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container with a medal retained thereto as an attractive marker for tracking, anti-counterfeiting, tamper-indicating, and/or use-indicating purposes.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In accordance with an aspect of the disclosure, a package includes a container, a closure coupled to the container, a flaccid loop, and a medal coupled to the flaccid loop.